


Remember

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Fateful - Claudia Gray
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Post-Canon, RMS Titanic, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Fifteen years after she lost her family on the Titanic, Beatrice Lisle only remembers the tragedy in her nightmares.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but it was just an idea I had, since Bea was canonically about three years old, and I was wondering if she would have been able to remember the tragedy at all.

Beatrice Lisle had always wondered why her family's mansion was so empty. It was just her, her father, and the servants. There were two closed doors in the house that Beatrice had been told never to enter, and all her father would tell her was that she used to have a brother and a sister, but that they weren't ever coming home. It wasn't until Bea was around ten years old that she realized that never meant _never,_ that the brother and sister that she didn't remember were dead. Until then, she had hoped that they would magically show up one day, maybe along with the mother that she no longer recalled, and save her from her loneliness.

She was eighteen years old now, and she had just woken up from a nightmare. She had them all the time, nightmares that she didn't know the source of. In those nightmares, the thing which stood out the most was the cold, and the screaming. When she was younger, these nightmares used to wake her, screaming. She was too old to scream now, and whenever she had one of the nightmares, she would just give up on the thought of more sleep and get out of bed to sit in her armchair and read a Jane Austen novel.

This particular night, the cold had been interrupted by a jostling sensation, and Bea realized that she was being carried in someone's arms, someone was running with her. They brought her up somewhere cold, and shoved her at another person, who took her into her arms and cradled her on her lap. There was more movement, and Bea felt like she had left her stomach somewhere behind her. When the falling sensation stopped, there was rocking, and young Bea could make out a roaring, and a woman's voice, asking her her name. In the nightmare, Bea was crying too hard to answer, and so the woman rocked her back and forth, her cold hands over Bea's ears not enough to block out the sound of screams that got louder and then quieter.

This morning, Bea almost screamed again, just like she had when she was a small child. She didn't know why tonight's nightmare had been more vivid than any that she'd had since she was very small. She jolted upright and wrapped herself in her quilt, the cold from her dream still chilling her bones. The grandfather clock in her room ticked, and she looked at it to find that it was about two in the morning.

She lit a lamp and, blanket still wrapped around herself, moved to a chair. She snatched the book on her bedside table, but she couldn't find it in herself to open it and read about the romance of Eliza Bennet and Mr. Darcy this morning. The nightmare still burned in her mind, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was real.

The first woman must have cared about her, but if she had cared about her, then why did she shove her off on another woman? Who were they, and what had happened to her? She knew it must have been something. The nightmares were never going to go away if they didn't figure it out.

It was the morning of April 15th, 1927, and eighteen year old Beatrice Lisle was determined to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
